Infernal Demons
The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. In Bayonetta, the demons act as Bayonetta's allies against the more powerful angels that impede her path to find out the truth of her past. Unfortunately in Bayonetta 2, after the destruction of Jubileus and the Right Eye of the World with the death of the last of the Lumen Sages, the universe became unbalanced and the Infernal Demons were freed from her control. Bayonetta is forced to fight demons that she cannot control as well as the ones that she encounters on her way to rescue Jeanne's soul from Inferno. In addition to the Infernal Demons that may be summoned, Bayonetta must also fight less powerful demons in regular combat during her journey to Inferno. Madama Butterfly, Mistress of Atrocity *'Bayonetta Summon': PDEE VARMA - * Rosa Summon: 'PDEE VARMA *'Weapon Affinity: Love is Blue, Scarborough Fair *'Torture Attack': Hideous and Hatred * Climax Target: '''Valiance, Glamor, Masked Lumen/Temperentia, Insidious, Prophet, Loptr '''Madama Butterfly is the demoness Bayonetta has made her contract with and is the source of most of her Wicked Weaves. When not in combat, her silhouette can be seen as Bayonetta's shadow. When executing a double jump, her wings manifest to add more height in her jumps and can even allow Bayonetta to glide short distances. Apart from use in movement and Wicked Weaves, Madama Butterfly's limbs are summoned during several Torture and Climax Attacks (mainly against Applauds and Affinities) in the first game. Her arms are also summoned against Sapientia, guiding the monstrous Auditio towards Phantasmaraneae. If a counter attack is performed on an Inspired, multiple arm-limbs will appear and beat the angel to death. The demoness returns in Bayonetta 2 and takes more of a corporeal form. Instead of just her hands and feet, Butterfly's head can be summoned in a headbutt motion during Umbran Climax and she is even fully manifested to punch an out of control Gomorrah and an eventual clash with Temperantia. Madama Butterfly also takes part in new Climax Attacks of her own against angels such as Valiance. Madama Butterfly is also summoned to perform a Torture Attack against Hideous, she will crush the Hideous repeatedly by punching it, and finish it with a powerful slam. Madama Styx, Decider of Ends *'Jeanne Summon': PDEE BURMA - *'Weapon Affinity': All 4 One * Torture Attack: Hideous and Hatred * Climax Target: '''Valiance, Glamor, Masked Lumen/Temperantia, Insidious, Prophet, Loptr '''Madama Styx is the demoness that Jeanne has made her own pact with, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. She possess the same abilities as Madama Butterfly and functions identically during gameplay, although her limbs are colored in shades of pink and white, rather than black and purple. In Bayonetta 2, Jeanne uses Madama Styx's limbs in a joint Punish attack with Bayonetta against a Belief. Madama Styx also appears entirely while playing as Jeanne in story mode, appearing wherever Madama Butterfly would in Umbran Climax, certain Torture Attacks and cutscenes. Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine * Bayonetta Summon: AVAVAGO - Thunders * Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping * Rosa Summon: '''ARZULE - Name of the evil spirit * '''Climax Target: '''Beloved, Balder, Belief, Aesir In the first game, '''Gomorrah is summoned as the Climax Attack of Beloved, appearing behind the giant angel and snapping it up in its massive jaws. The demon proceeds to repeatedly bite down on the unfortunate warrior, before completely obliterating it with a final powerful chomp. It is later summoned against Father Balder, attempting its usual attack on the Lumen Sage. Unfortunately, Balder is able to counter Gomorrah's assault by jamming its jaws with a sphere of energy. He proceeds to exit the orb and smash Gomorrah's mouth shut on it, finishing off the wounded demon by breaking its neck. In Bayonetta 2, Gomorrah is shown to have survived when it is summoned to finish off a Belief in a similar fashion to a Beloved from the first game. However, the portal fails to close and Gomorrah seizes the chance to escape from Bayonetta's control and attack her with its full body. In the process of sending Jeanne to Inferno, the demon gives Bayonetta no choice but to fight against her former demonic ally, who will not stand for a 'pet' that won't obey her. As the long battle comes to a conclusion, Bayonetta summons the new demon Labolas and uses it to smash Gomorrah into the ground. Gomorrah later appears in the Johnson Forest, as Bayonetta and Diomedes rush to Loki's aid. Here, Gomorrah seems more curious than hostile, as he never attacks the Umbra Witch or Infernal Demon directly. He instead acts as an obstacle, with Bayonetta having to dodge his various body parts. Gomorrah is summoned at the end of the game by Jeanne to devour the soul-separated body of Loptr after he is kicked off the summit of Mount Fimbulventr by Omne, because there is no disturbance among the Trinity of Realities at this point, Gomorrah remains under control. Malphas * '''Bayonetta Summon': A GRAA ORS - Moon of Darkness * Jeanne Summon: ADRPAN - Cast down * Climax Target: '''Fortitudo, Inspired In the first game, '''Malphas is first unleashed as a Climax Attack on Fortitudo, slamming the draconic Auditio against a large rock and repeatedly pecking his face. The demon finishes it's attack with a blow so fierce it punches through Fortitudo's head and shatters the rock behind it. Malphas is later used for the Climax Attack of Inspired where it lands on the angel before it can attack its summoner. Malphas regards the twitching angel for a moment before grabbing the Inspired by its throat and ripping its head off. It devours the Inspired's head before returning to Inferno. In Bayonetta 2, the demon makes a partial return as Bayonetta uses her hair to summon Malphas' wings to help her fly in aerial battles against multiple foes. Hekatoncheir, Shatterer of the Earth * Bayonetta Summon: AFAA TADAAG NEPTA - Sword of Dust * Jeanne Summon: ZNRZA - I swear * Rosa Summon: AR AR TIO -'' Protect Her'' * Weapon Affinity: Takemikazuchi * Climax Target: '''Temperantia, Golem '''Hekatoncheir makes its first appearance by being summoned three times against Temperantia in the first game. It seizes the Audito and pulls off his arms one by one as Bayonetta deals more damage. The giant's final use against Temperantia is to repeatedly punch his exposed face, with the final blow literally flattening Temperantia's face into his chest. Hekatoncheir is also used against the Golem miniboss where it's hands enact a short game of volleyball with the orb-like construct. Unfortunately, its last pair of limbs fails a return, causing the Golem to lamely bounce on the ground. The demon then resorts to simply pummeling it to destruction. Hekatoncheir makes a reappearance in Bayonetta 2, its hands function as the Wicked Weaves for the hammer weapon, Takemikazuchi. It acts in a similar way to Madama Butterfly's hands, being summoned through a portal to make large punches and thrusts. Wicked Weaves from the hammer will always be from Hekatoncheir. Hekatoncheir is also summoned against the original Golem created by Aesir, this time finishing the volleyball spike successfully in order to destroy the last part of the seal surrounding the Gates of Hell. Later in Chapter XIV - The Witch Hunts, after Bayonetta is ambushed by Sapientia at the entrance to a bridge, Rosa leaps into the air and summons Hekatoncheir to punch Sapientia before he can attack them. Hekatoncheir will hold Sapientia down until Bayonetta crosses the bridge, at which point the demon repeatedly punches the cardinal virtue, sending him hurling into a different area. Scolopendra, Eradicator of Paradise * Bayonetta Summon: TELOC VOVIM - Dragon of death * Jeanne Summon: OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping * Climax Target: '''Iustitia, Balder '''Scolopendra is used against Iustitia, after the latter's final failed attack on the summoner. The demon coils around the Auditio and constricts, reducing Iustitia to a bloody ball. Scolopendra is later summoned against Father Balder in another attempt to slay the Lumen Sage. For a moment, it seems that the demon has overcome Balder's energy shield, but Balder proceeds to detonate the collected energy and tears Scolopendra to pieces. Scolopendra reappears in Chapter X of Bayonetta 2. As Bayonetta flies towards an enormous tornado in Inferno, she is ambushed by several Scolopendra and must dodge and maneuver out of their way as she falls deeper into the realm. Phantasmaraneae, Twister of Flame * Bayonetta Summon: IASTA SA PIADPH - Framed in the depths of my jaws * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR - Herein I make you vomit and weep * Climax Target: '''Sapientia '''Phantasmaraneae is summoned against Sapientia, who is forced to the fiery spider by Madama Butterfly's arms. The demon proceeds to slash Sapientia, ripping off one of his horns and part of his face. Later in the battle, Phantasmaraneae repeats its attack, taking off the Auditio's other horn. The massive spider is unleashed once more to finish off the battered angel, trapping him on a web in the whirlpool he created. As Sapientia struggles to free himself, Phantasmaraneae's children approach him and tear his body to shreds, leaving only his head. This is the only time Phantasmaraneae is summoned, other than brief appearances in the last boss fight against Jeanne. Phantasmaraneae is encountered in the depths of Inferno in Bayonetta 2. Here, Bayonetta must overcome her former ally who utilises fire-based explosions and slashes for attacks, Phantasmaraneae can also hatch out several of its children who will slowly skitter to Bayonetta and bite her. It is noted by the demonic guidebook that Phantasmaranae being so aggressive and appearing out of her nest may be caused by the unrest of the Trinity of Realities. Little Devils, Infernal Bad Boys The Little Devils, loyal to King Zero. Summoned by using the Infernal Communicator Bayonetta is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils", calling upon their power to attack her foes. They require at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to summon and once activated will attack Bayonetta's enemies, adding to her combo score. Though their damage is low they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing for extended combos. While active the "Little Devils" slowly drain the magic gauge. The Infernal Communicator and the Little Devils return in Bayonetta 2, fulfilling the same role of attacking enemies for low damage and draining the magic gauge continuously. Zero, King of Little Devils Zero, King of Little Devils, is an unlockable playable character, unlocked when the Lost Chapter is completed in the first game. While playing as him, he has the disadvantage of being killed in only two hits, but moves much faster than Jeanne or Bayonetta. He can also summon The Little Devils without the use of an accessory. Zero does not return in Bayonetta 2, his role as third playable character in story mode instead being taken by Rosa. Queen Sheba * Bayonetta Summon: TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO- The Fallen One cast down, let her be governed by that which thunders * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down swear your obedience and vomit weeping * Climax Target: '''Jubileus Fittingly for such a powerful being, '''Queen Sheba is only called forth at the climax of the battle against Jubileus, The Creator. The massive demoness rises before the weakened goddess, kisses her fist, and delivers a massive punch that shatters Jubileus' shield, separates her soul from her physical body and sends it flying into the sun. As stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This shows the strength and skill of Bayonetta and Jeanne working together is enough to summon Sheba as she is formed from coils of both black and white hair. In Bayonetta 2, while Queen Sheba does not appear, the left half of her body is used in model for Omne, the Controller of Creation. Madama Khepri, Protector of Time * Weapon Affinity: '''Unforgiven * '''Torture Attack: Hideous and Hatred (Hands, Madama Butterfly for full summon) Madama Khepri is the demoness that Rosa has made a pact with in Bayonetta 2, being the source of her abilities and Wicked Weaves. Like her fellow demonesses, Khepri appears as a slender humanoid woman with glowing red eyes and a headpiece shaped in theme of her insect motif, a scarab beetle. But unlike Madama Butterfly and Styx, Khepri sports her own unique dress and wings. Khepri does not manifest completely in game, only appearing in the form of Rosa's shadow and the fists and feet of her Wicked Weaves. Labolas, Destroyer of Fates '' named Labolas.]] * Bayonetta Summon: ARGEDCO - Invoke * Jeanne Summon: SONDENNA - Name of evil spirit * Rosa Summon: ARGEDCO * Weapon Affinity: Love is Blue (Hands) * Climax Target: '''Gomorrah, Urbane, Loptr, Masked Lumen/Fortitudo '''Labolas is a new demon that appears in'' Bayonetta 2'' and appears as a Winged Saber-Toothed Lion-like Predator with multiple heads on the end of it's limbs. It is also the demon who is used to attack and eventually finish off the escaped Gomorrah in the World of Chaos prologue. Labolas is summoned for Climax Attacks against angels such as Urbane in regular gameplay where it takes a large bite into the angels body and then tears it to pieces. It is also the first initial summon by Bayonetta in order to fight Fortitudo in her battle with the Masked Lumen. Whilst Labolas is seemingly able to finish Fortitudo off, the Masked Lumen dispatches of it quickly by throwing his weapon into its head. Labolas is also an optional boss fight in Tag Climax mode, with more than one appearing if the difficulty is set to maximum. Mictlantecuhtli, Presser of Destruction *'Bayonetta Summon: '''NOQUODI - ''Servant of the minister *'Jeanne Summon: '''NOQUODI * '''Rosa Summon: '''NOQUODI *'Weapon Affinity:' Rakshasa (Hands), Love is Blue (Feet), Chernobog, Shuraba *'Torture Attack': Greed '''Mictlantecuhtli' is primarily used as part of Umbran Climax. It takes the form of a large four winged bat with multiple eyes and long sharp teeth. Some of its attacks during Umbran Climax include spinning wildly across the field, dropping down on its head and releasing a powerful screech that can destroy enemies in a large radius Mictlantecuhtli is also used as the torture attack for Greed, the bat demon will appear above and begin to rapidly drill its body into Greed, killing the demon by breaking it apart from tremendous force. Baal, Empress of the Fathoms * Bayonetta Summon: EX FA - Vomit power * Jeanne Summon: '''EX FA * '''Rosa Summon: EX FA * Weapon Affinity: Alruna (Feet) Love is Blue (Feet) * Torture Attack: Resentment * Climax Target: '''Belief '''Baal primarily takes the form of a large purple crowned toad, using attacks consisting of using her spiked tongue to draw enemies in or eating them and spitting them out at the other enemies. She can also appear from below to lash at enemies with her tongue. Baal is used in a Climax Attack against Belief where the toad lashes out her tongue at the angel and drags it into her mouth, swallowing it whole. She is also used to torture Resentment by wrapping it in her tongue and hurling it to the ground multiple times before swallowing it whole, she will spit out Resentment's demonic weapon before disappearing. Hydra, Spinner of Destiny *'Bayonetta Summon: '''CANILU - ''Blood *'Jeanne Summon: '''CANILU * '''Rosa Summon: '''CANILU *'Weapon Affinity:' Undine (Hands and Feet), Love is Blue (Feet) Alruna (Hands) *'Torture Attack': Sloth * '''Climax Target: '''Valor, Masked Lumen/Sapientia, Loptr '''Hydra' takes the form of a Gorgon like head, with multiple snake-like appendages acting as her hair. The multiple head snake out and hit their target or lash out and bite the enemy; if the enemy is in the air the head will maul them in the air. Hyra is summoned during the second fight with the Masked Lumen to fight off Sapientia and reflect missiles with a shockwave screech. She is also used to torture Sloth and Valiance by coiling them in the same manner as Scolopendra, causing the enemy to implode. Diomedes, Severer of the Dark * Bayonetta Summon: SUNDENNA - Name of evil spirit * Jeanne Summon: SUNDENNA * Rosa Summon: SUNDENNA * Weapon Affinity: Rakshasa (Feet) * Torture Attack: Hideous (Mid-air) * Climax Target: '''Glamor, Pain, Masked Lumen '''Diomedes takes the form of a demonic fanged horse, with a gigantic red blade on it's forehead similar to a unicorn. Its attacks consist of launching enemies into the air and then cutting them to pieces when it is summoned as part of Umbran Climax. Diomedes also appears in several Climax Attacks. It is first summoned against the 3 Glamors where, after it blocks the 3 angels' attack with its sword, proceeds to slice them into pieces and ultimately finish them off. It is also summoned against Pain where it uses its horn in a similar fashion to cut the demonic machine to bits. Diomedes appears as a Torture Attack for Hideous when they're knocked into the air, which Bayonetta summons to finish off her opponent with one fatal horizontal slash. In Chapter XII, Diomedes is shown to be rideable in order for Bayonetta to hurry to Loki's rescue. As the other demons try and get in its way, it can use it's horn to cut them out of its path. Carnage, Reveler of Plague * Bayonetta Summon: SOL-PHECTAHE - Listen * Jeanne Summon: SOL-PHECTAHE * Rosa Summon: SOL-PHECTAHE * Weapon Affinity: Kafka * Torture Attack: Malicious Carnage are a group of demonic dragonflies in Bayonetta 2 that are summoned at final combo of Kafka and also during its Umbran Climax. The Carnage lack an entry in the Book of Infernal Demons, with their names being divulged from the in-game model gallery. They're also summoned for the Torture attack on Malicious, viciously swarming the demon to devour it before causing it's orb-like body to explode. Hideous, Craver of Hatred Acting as the infernal version of the Affinity, Hideous appears as an armour clad creature that wield a multitude of weapons from rifles on one of it's arms to long scythe-like weapons. They can also use their wings to fly above and around the battlefield if they so choose. A Prototype of Hideous has appeared in the first Bayonetta, ''in the ''Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook and introduction to Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Hatred, Holder of Enmity Acting as the infernal version of the Applaud, Hatred acts like a tougher and stronger version of Hideous. This time wielding double-scythe weapons and adorning more decorations to their armour. Like Hideous, it can also fly around Bayonetta to avoid her attacks. Fury, Gatherer of Rancor A small demon with bat-like wings and a single red eye in the centre, Fury can slow down Bayonetta's movements with special magic shots from its eye, working off the theme of a paralyzing gaze. Bayonetta can tell when it due to to attack based on whether it has opened up its eye or not. Pain, Driver of Agony A large, blue coloured mechanical demon, Pain makes its first appearance in the Cathedral of Cascades after Bayonetta and Loki have restored the Cathedral's bridge to Fimbulventr. It uses its gear-like limbs to move and make large sweeping attacks at Bayonetta, though it's ultimately destroyed after she summons Diomedes to slice it into pieces. In its pre-combat form, it is shaped like a coffin. Pain also appears in Chapter XII, being encountered a few times as Bayonetta rides Diomedes. Pride, Enveloper of Flame A demon that acts as a more powerful variation of Pain, except having a red colored body doused in flame and a sideways mask with different markings. Pride is first encountered during Chapter VIII, guarding the second mechanism required to destroy the barriers around the Gates of Hell. Pride attacks with much greater speed than Pain and often uses less signalling of its attacks, making it more challenging to defeat. However, as its body being wrapped in flames suggests, it is susceptible to more damage from ice elemental attacks. Insidious, Consumer of All Insidious appears as a giant mechanical manta ray-like monstrosity with a skull motif and a large eye on each of its 'wings'. Due to having a role as a demonic carrier and destructive force, it could be considered the Infernal counterpart of Kinship and Worship. It sails though the air with trememdous speed and powers and can perform numerous attacks against Bayonetta. The battle takes place underwater. Another Insidious is fought during the jet fighter sequence in Chapter XVI. This one must be repeatedly attacked in the eyes in order for it to be destroyed, it attacks in the same fashion as the first one, shooting lasers and sending out tentacles from its eyes. After knocking it out once, it will reappear behind the jet plane and attempt to bombard it with several red orbs from its mouth. Greed, Confuser of Elements Greed appears a three-headed demon who resembles a cross between Cerberus from Greek Mythology and a metallic dragon. It appears to have two bodies fused into one at the waist, with two heads and two front legs on one side and one head and two front legs on the other. As evidenced by its title, 'Confuser of Elements', it can use fire and ice to attack Bayonetta and Loki on their journey in Inferno. Malicious, Gazer of Death Malicious is a demon with an orb-like body, its upper body being thinner and its arms adorned with feathered wings, yet no hands. Atop its head is a curved crown-like ornament. It functions as the Infernal equivalent to Enrapture, capable of powering up the enemies that surround it, and never appearing in battle alone. Malicious can attack by swiping with its feathery arms and conjuring a portal on the floor to ensnare Bayonetta. Malicious also appears during Jetfighter Assault in Chapter XVI, where it fires volleys of feathers by swiping it wings. Resentment, Swindler of Progress Resentment appears only in Inferno and resembles a naga-like creature with a red hood over its head. It attacks by wrapping Bayonetta in its coils and tries to pull her soul out from hands that emerge from its hood. It can also revert Bayonetta (and by extent, Jeanne and Rosa) into her childhood form, and will attempt to eat her. If it succeeds, it's an automatic Game Over. Sloth, Embracer of Extremes Sloth is a brown-greenish humanoid demon with six arms, two of which are used as its feet. Its head is shaped like curved swords and it wears golden armaments, carrying six swords in its back similar to Shuraba and using all in different attacks. When attacking, it can leaps high in the air holding two swords in its feet and dive-bombs the ground, following that is a downwards sword slash after pulling two more swords out of its back. Sloth can also attack with a flurry of sword slashes if Bayonetta is close to it and if far away, attempt to cover the distance by lunging at her and swiping with its swords. Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia Alraune is the demon that managed to get her hands on Jeanne's soul when she was sent to Inferno and Bayonetta must fight her to save her friend. In the first phase of her fight she uses vine-like whips, her claws to attack and can also summon infernal flowers to aid her. Alraune will transform into a monstrous beast in her second phase and be reintroduced with the title Whisperer of Insanity. Upon her defeat, Rodin seals her soul inside Bayonetta's appropriately named weapon: Alruna. It appears that she has some degree of power over the Johnson Forest, as she has a palace there. She likely ended up there due to her suicide in her previous life. Omne, Controller of Creation * Bayonetta + Balder Co-op Summon: **'Bayonetta Chant:' A GRAA ORS TABAORD AVAVAGO - Cast down, let her be governed by that which thunders **'Balder Chant:' SIZICIEL HONONOL OBELISON - From your highest zodiac king leo, pleasant deliverer '' * '''Climax Target: '''Aesir '''Omne' appears as the final summoning of Bayonetta 2 and resembles a fusion of Jubileus and Queen Sheba, though she appears to be her own separate entity. She is summoned by Bayonetta and Balder during the climatic battle against Loptr, where she dropkicks his body off Fimbulventr, leaving his soul behind and his body to propel helplessly to Gomorrah who had been summoned by Jeanne. Rodin, The Infinite One Rodin, The Infinite One, is a secret, optional boss found only in Bayonetta 2, acting as a demonic counterpart to Father Rodin. After purchasing the Platinum Ticket, Rodin will challenge the player. Defeating The Infinite One will reward the player with the weapon made in his name. Notable Demons These are demons that are mentioned in-game but are not actually seen. They are found in the description of the weapons used by Bayonetta and Jeanne. *'Ashura' - The demon god of war. His heart pulses within Shuraba. *'Angel Slayer' - An unknown demon sealed within Angel Slayer after Rodin acquired the sword in Inferno. *'Kulshedra' - A serpent demon who's spirit was sealed into the weapon bearing it's name. *'Vritra' - Like Kulshedra, this snake-like demon is sealed into an appropriate whip weapon. *'Durga' - A demon said to bear many arms, this demon likely mastered fire and electric magic. *'Kali' - Much like Durga, this demon also has a thousand arms and proficiency in fire and lightning. *'Odette' - A demon witch that made a pact with the demon queen Odile to skate on the ice of Cocytus. It is unknown if she was formerly an Umbran Witch. *'Odile' - A demon queen, may have been a demoness as the description for Odette mentions the latter making a pact with the former. *'Karen' - A woman whom was banished to Lake Cocytus to dance for all eternity. *'Lt. Col. Kilgore' - A bloodthirsty army veteran who's reputation for death lead him to hell. *'Col. Slade' - An unfortunate army colonel who traded his eyesight to save his troops only to be betrayed by the demon he contracted with into trading his soul. *'Mahavairocana' - A powerful demon with a large romantic drive, known to seduce women in their dreams. *'Sai Fung' - An avian demon, Sai Fung is one of the two fastest birds in Inferno. *'Tang Lung' - Tang Lung is one of the fastest birds of Inferno. *'Rakshasa' - A demon god, who's chakra gives power to the twin swords named after him. *'Rasetsu' - The goddess of destruction and ruin. *'Kafka' - A man who cursed another and transformed into an insect as a result. *'Samsa' - A man who was disowned by his family and sent to Inferno after transforming into an insect. *'Chernobog' - The god of death, the weapon named in his likeliness contains souls stolen from him. *'Undine' - A jilted lover who threw herself into the river of Cocytus, whose feelings and expressions of jealously and lament are powerful enough to manifest into flame and ice. *'Salamandra' - An infernal dragon demon. Unlike most weapons that only use the soul of a demon, Salamandra's entire body was used for the weapon named after it. Gallery Book of Infernal Demons BookofInfernal Demons.png|Book of Infernal Demons Butterfly_Page_1.png|Madama Butterfly as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Styx_Page_1.png|Madama Styx as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Gomorrah_Page_1.png|Gomorrah as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Malphas_Page_1.png|Malphas as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Hekatoncheir_Page_1.png|Hekatoncheir as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Scolopendra_Page_1.png|Scolopendra as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Phantasmaraneae_Page_1.png|Phantasmaraneae as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Sheba_Page_1.png|Queen Sheba as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons Butterfly Page.png|Madama Butterfly's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2 Styx Page.png|Madama Styx' Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2 Gomorrah_Page.png|Gommorah's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2 Hekatoncheir_Page.png|Hekatoncheir's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2 Labolas_Page.png|Labolas' Book of Infernal Demons page Baal_Page.png|Baal's Book of Infernal Demons page Diomedes_Page.png|Diomedes' Book of Infernal Demons page Hydra_Page.png|Hydra's Book of Infernal Demons page Michlantecuhtli_Page.png|Mictlantecuhtli's Book of Infernal Demons page Khepri_Page.png|Madama Khepri's Book of Infernal Demons page Omne Page.png|Omne's Book of Infernal Demons page Lemegeton's Guidebook Hideous_Page.png|Hideous' Guidebook page Hatred_Page.png|Hatred's Guidebook page Fury_Page.png|Fury's Guidebook page Pain_Page.png|Pain's Guidebook page Pride_Page.png|Pride's Guidebook page Insidious_Page.png|Insidious' Guidebook page Greed_Page.png|Greed's Guidebook page Malicious_Page.png|Malicious' Guidebook page Resentment_Page.png|Resentment's Guidebook page Sloth_Page.png|Sloth's Guidebook page Alraune_Page.png|Alraune's Guidebook page Scolopendra_Page.png|Scolopendra's Guidebook page Phantasmaraneae_Page.png|Phantasmaraneae's Guidebook page Models ButterflyHandGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's Fist ButterflyFootGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's Heel StyxHandGallery.png|Madama Styx' Fist StyxFootGallery.png|Madama Styx' Heel GomorrahBlackGallery.png|Bayonetta's Gomorrah GomorrahWhiteGallery.png|Jeanne's Gomorrah Crow 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Malphas Crow 2.jpg|Jeanne's Malphas Hekaton 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Hekatoncheir Hekaton 2.jpg|Jeanne's Hekatoncheir Scolopendra 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Scolopendra White Centipede.jpg|Jeanne's Scolopendra Phantom 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Phantasmaraneae Phantom.jpg|Jeanne's Phatasmaraneae Little_Devils_Bayonetta_Model.png|Bayonetta's Little Devil Little_Devils_Jeanne_Model.png|Jeanne's Little Devil Little_King_Zero_Model.png|King Zero QueenShebaGallery.png|Queen Sheba Madama Butterfly Gallery.png|Madama Butterfly Madama Styx Gallery.png|Madama Styx Gomorrah Friend Gallery.png|Gomorrah Labolas Gallery.png|Labolas Hekatoncheir_Gallery.jpg|Hekatoncheir Mictlantecuthli_Gallery.jpg|Mictlantecuhtli Hydra_Gallery.jpg|Hydra Diomedes_Gallery.jpg|Diomedes Baal_Gallery.jpg|Baal Little_Devils_Gallery.jpg|Little Devils Carnage_Gallery.jpg|Carnage Omne Gallery.png|Omne Gomorrah Boss Gallery.png|Gomorrah 2nd Gomorrah2 Boss Gallery.png|Gomorrah 3rd Hideous_A_Gallery.jpg|Hideous A Hideous_B_Gallery.jpg|Hideous B Hideous_C_Gallery.jpg|Hideous C Hatred_Gallery.jpg|Hatred Fury_Gallery.jpg|Fury Resentment_Gallery.jpg|Resentment Pain_Gallery.jpg|Pain Pride_Gallery.jpg|Pride Greed_Gallery.jpg|Greed Malicious_Gallery.jpg|Malicious Sloth_Gallery.jpg|Sloth Scolopendra_Gallery.jpg|Scolopendra Phantasmaraneae_Gallery.jpg|Phantasmaraneae Insidious_Gallery.jpg|Insidious Alraune1 Gallery.jpg|Alraune Alraune2 Gallery.jpg|Alraune 2nd Artwork Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art.jpg|Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art Demonic alphabet chart.jpg|Demonic Alphabet Hideous_Prototype.png|Prototype Hideous concept art Gomorrah-ScolopendraConcept.png|Concept art of Gomorrah and Scolopendra. Malphas-ButterflyConcept.png|Concept art of Malphas and Madama Butterfly. Phantasmaranae-HekatoncheirConcept.png|Concept art of Phantasmaraneae and Hekatoncheir QueenShebaConcept.png|Concept art of Queen Sheba Gomorrah Concept and Render.jpg|Gomorrah Concept Art/Render Malpahs Concept and Render.jpg|Malphas Concept Art/Render Gomorrah Summon Concept Art.jpg|Gomorrah Summon Concept Art hideous.jpeg|Hideous concept art pain.jpeg|Pain concept art labolas.jpeg|Labolas concept art diomedes.jpeg|Diomedes concept art Carnage_Artwork.png|Artwork of Carnage Hideous.jpeg|Hideous concept art Hideous Artwork.png|Hideous' body concept art Hideous C Artwork.png|Hideous C shotguns concept art Fury.jpeg|Fury concept art Fury Artwork.png|More Fury concept art Pain.jpeg|Pain concept art Insidious Artwork.png|Insidious concept art Insidious Artwork 2.png|More Insidious concept art Insidious Artwork 3.png|Insidious' eye concept art Greed Artwork.png|Greed concept art Malicious Artwork.png|Malicious concept art Resentment Artwork.png|Resentment concept art Sloth Artwork.png|Sloth concept art Alraune Concept.png|Alraune concept art Alraune Flower Concept.png|Alraune's flowers concept art Alraune 2nd Form Concept.png|Alraune's second form concept art tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do1_1280.png|Digital Render of Madama Butterfly tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do2_1280.png|Digital Render of Mictlantecuhtli tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do3_1280.png|Digital Render of Baal tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do8_1280.png|Digital Render of Pain tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do4_1280.png|Digital Render of Hatred tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do5_1280.png|Digital Render of Hideous tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do6_1280.png|Digital Render of Hideous wielding two swords tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do7_1280.png|Digital Render of Hideous with a shotgun Fury_render.jpg|Digital Render of Fury Resentment_render.jpg|Digital Render of Resentment Alraune.jpg|Digital Render of Alraune Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Hideous_Bloody_Fate_Prologue.png|Prototype Hideous Malphas_Bloody_Fate_Prologue.png|Malphas Gomorrah Bloody Fate.png|Gomorrah Scolopendra Bloody Fate.png|Scolopendra Hekatoncheir_BloodyFate.png|Hekatoncheir's hand Hekatoncheir Bloody Fate.png|Hekatoncheir vs. Temperantia Sheba Bloody Fate.png|Queen Sheba Introductions Gomorrah's Introduction.png|Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine Pain_Introduction.png|Pain, Driver of Agony Insidious_Introduction.png|Insidious, Consumer of All Hatred Introduction.png|Hatred, Holder of Enmity Greed_Introduction.png|Greed, Confuser of Elements Gazerofdeathmalicious.jpg|Malicious, Gazer of Death Swindlerofprogressresentment.jpg|Resentment, Swindler of Progress Embracerofextremessloth.jpg|Sloth, Embracer of Extremes WoD Alraune.png|Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia Sin títulolog.png|Alraune, Whisperer of Insanity Rodin_Infinite_Introduction.png|Rodin, The Infinite One Verse Cards Hideous A Card.jpg Hideous B Card.jpg Hatred Card.jpg Fury Card.jpg Pain Card.jpg Pride Card.jpg Phantom Card.jpg Resentment Card.jpg Sloth Card.jpg Malicious Card.jpg Alraune A Card.jpg Alraune B Card.jpg Insidious Card.jpg Gomorrah Card.jpg Labolas Card.jpg Greed Card.jpg Screenshots bayonetta-2-2014815910_2.jpg|Bayonetta vs. Hatred 2014e3_16.jpg|Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah with Chernabog. bayo2_ss_140603_0051.jpg|Bayonetta attacking a Hatred with Rakshasa. Untitled2.png|Bayonetta summons Baal with the Umbran Climax. Untitled1.png|Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuhtli with the Umbran Climax. Untitled8.png|Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuhtli with Umbran Climax. Untitled3.png|Bayonetta summons Hydra with Umbran Climax. Untitled.png|Bayonetta summons Hydra with Umbran Climax. Untitled5.png|Bayonetta summons Labolas with Umbran Climax. 81zQQiIeGNL._SL1280_.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas with Umbran Climax. New Demon.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas to battle against The Masked Lumen Sage's Fortitudo. b2_ss_0531_010.png|Labolas vs. Fortitudo Screenshot (1).png|Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuhtli with the Umbran Climax. Screenshot (5).png|Baal spits out the enemies it's eaten. Etymology *'Madama Butterfly' is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). *'Madama Styx' is named from the goddess Styx, one of many children of the river-gods Oceanus and Tethys. Styx is the personification of Hatred, the River Styx also being known as the 'River of Hate'. *'Gomorrah' is one of the four cities in the Bible destroyed by Yahweh for its sinner population. It is the sister city to Sodom. *'Malphas' is a Great President of Hell in Christian Demonology, known to have the form of a crow. *'Hekatoncheir' are the three, hundred-armed, fifty-headed giants of ancient Greek myth, claimed to be even more powerful than the known Titans. Along with Cerberus, they also guarded the gates of Hades. *'Scolopendra' is a genus of centipede and is loosely related to the Gigapede boss of Devil May Cry 3. How it is a being from Inferno and is based off of the Japanese Mukade, references Japanese mythical lore that they represent evil, and how the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1928 was caused by demonic mukade having recently escaped from the depths of hell. *'Phantasmaraneae' heavily references Phantom from Devil May Cry, both of them being huge lava based spiders. This was confirmed to be intentional by director Hideki Kamiya, who claims that he sees Phantom as an offspring of Phantasmaraneae that escaped into the mortal world. *'Queen Sheba' is also known as Queen of Sheba, who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. *'King Zero' and the Little Devils appear to be based off of the Grim Reaper (also known as Death), whose most common depiction is that of a skeleton wearing a black robe and hood with a scythe. In Greek Mythology, Death is a man with wings who is responsible for guiding souls to the Underworld. *'Madama Khepri', named after the Egyptian god Khepri. This deity is associated with the ideals of rebirth, creation. Madama Khepri's beetle theme and biography are reflected from the god Khepri, who was a god of the sun and had the head of a scarab beetle. *'Labolas' is named after Glasya-Labolas. In Goetic demonology, he is a high president of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons, is capable of teaching men of all the arts and sciences in an instant, tell the summoner of all things in the past and what is to come in the future, incites homicides, make a man invisible, and is an author of bloodshed and manslaughter. He is depicted as a dog with the wings of a gryphon, which is represented accurately in his in game design. *'Mictlantecuhtli' is named after the Aztec god of the dead, and king of Mictlan, lowest and northernmost section of the Aztec Underworld. He has a vast amount of aspects and features about him, as characteristic of the complex and colorful Aztec world, but he is also identified with bats and as one of the Aztec Nine Gods of the Night. Its drilling attack also references the Giant Bat of the Castlevania franchise, who uses a similar attack in many games. *'Baal' is one of the seven princes of Hell in 17th Century goetic occult writings. The result of Christian heterodoxy and demonization, Baal was once the head god of the Phoenicians, before conflicts with Hebrew and Abrahamic tribes lead to the deity's downfall, and is now the representation of what is a "false god". As a demon, he is said to come as a cat, a toad, a man, or a combination of these things; notably, he is said to also be related to the infamous demon Beelzebub, the "lord of the flies". Either or, his illustration in Collin de Plancy's 1818 book Dictionnaire Infernal depicts him with a crown, and is alluded to in game by his design. His overall role also references a demon from Devil May Cry 4 with the same name. *'Diomedes' is the name of the ancient Greek warrior known for participating in the Trojan War, and was one of the soldiers that hid in the Trojan Horse that soon laid siege to Troy. Later in life for this act, he was condemned to the Eighth Circle in the Inferno. The giant also with the same name was known to possess four powerful, man-eating horses which are known in the labors of the hero, Heracles. *'Hydra' is based on the Lernaean Hydra in Greek Mythology who was the nine-headed, serpent spawn of the demons Typhon and Echidna. The Lernaean Hydra was killed by Hercules and his nephew Iolaus after they cut off its heads and causterized the resulting wounds, disabling its ability to continue living by regrowing its heads. It's veiled, womanly face and serpentine hair also bear it resemblance to Medusa, the daughter of primordial sea gods Phorcys and Ceto. *'Omne' appears to be derived from the Latin word 'Omnisciēns' which means an all-knowing person of knowledge and wisdom. Omne is also further derived from the word 'Omnis' which means 'all' and 'everything', referring to Omne's appearance as a hybrid of both the angelic Jubileus and demonic Sheba, the goddesses of their respective realms. *'Carnage' is derived from the Latin word Carn which means 'Flesh'. Like all dragonflies, Carnage has a very voracious appetite which is exhibited during the Malicious torture attack. *'Alraune', the German word for Mandrake (Mandragora), in the Book of Genesis, the plant is said to have fertility properties that can help women conceive children. In the Medieval ages, the mandrake is a plant that screams when uprooted, a scream capable of killing all who hear it, this poisonous plant was used in witchcraft for various spells as well as medical usage. Alraune's biography also mentions her suicide by covering herself in mandrake poison. Her named and role as a female plant demon are similar to Alura Une (also known as Venus Weeds) of the Castlevania series, which is a monstrous rose enemy with a naked humanoid female in the middle. *'Pride', Greed, Sloth and''' Resentment 'are all related to the respective sin from the Seven deadly sins in the Bible. Trivia *All Infernal Demon Climax Attack sequences are addressed as Torture Attacks (TA) in the combo point multiplier, even for the Climax Attacks that do not kill the enemy (for example, in the fight against Balder). *As part of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume featured in the ''Bayonetta Wii U port, Madama Butterfly's arms and legs are replaced with Bowser's arms and legs.Bayonetta Wii U - Link/Samus/Princess Peach Costumes Gameplay *A darker demonic version of the Affinity was originally intended to be used in the first Bayonetta. In the Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook, angel designer Yusuke Hashimoto said it was designed to be used to show off an epic battle between the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages but that it was forced to be cut. This version later makes another appearance in the introduction to Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. This design was later partially reworked to become Hideous and Hatred as a common demonic enemy in Bayonetta 2. *In Bloody Fate, only 6 Demons make an appearance: Hideous (cameo), Gomorrah, Malphas (cameo), Hekatoncheir, Scolopendra and Queen Sheba. *Baal is a reference to Bael from Devil May Cry 4, both being large toad demons. Bael (and Dagon) both have long feelers with blue/red glowing women on the ends called Rusalka. *The demon Insidious was not designed by Yusuke Hashimoto like the rest, but was a guest collaboration between Platinum Games and Eiichi Shimizu who is known for his artwork in the manga series Kurogane no Linebarrels and ULTRAMAN. * All of the Infernal Demons listed in the two books (the Book of Infernal Demons and Lemegeton's Guidebook) have epithets that all follow the format of "X of Y". The exceptions to this are Gomorrah, Hekatoncheir, Baal and Diomedes, whose epithets all follow the format of "X of the Y". The lone exception to both of these formats is Rodin, The Infinite One. References ru:Демоны Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Techniques